Poor Planning
by goldenhallelujah
Summary: Axel's never been known for thinking things through. Roxas married him anyways. For the "After The Wedding" Challenge by Mika Onee-san. Yaoi.
1. Axel, You Idiot

"After The Wedding" Challenge by Mika Onee-chan

**The Rules**

#1- It must be 2000+ words!  
#2- Your prompt is "_After The Wedding_"  
#3- It **must** be Xigdem or Akuroku!  
#4- Appropriate second couples: SaixXemnas, LexaeusZexion.  
Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen and Xaldin you can do whatever the heck you want with!  
#5- Smut is allowed, and **much appreciated**!

* * *

_A/N: You don't have to, but in order to understand this story better, you might want to read my other Prompt from Mika Onee-chan. It was the "At A Bar" Challenge, entitled 'Just A Misunderstanding' and also read 'Time Flies' to get the whole 'getting married?' thing._

_Alright people, you wanted your smut? HERE'S YOUR SMUT!_

_Xigbar: and you're gonna write that shower scene, right?_

_Yessir, Xiggy, since I got one review. I would've appreciated more on 'Time Flies', but nooo! But we still get the shower scene._

_God I gotta write something more than just Kingdom Hearts fanfiction._

* * *

They stumbled back, away from the crowds, Roxas a little tipsy on his feet from champagne and good humor. After somebody had toasted, and they had all moved into dark crowds. The sun was setting, and the light was fading from the sky. Axel had grabbed Roxas by the hand, and without a word pulled him away from the crowd, down a back alley.

"A-axel! It's our wedding." Roxas said between laughs, "we can't just leave right now!"

The redhead continued tugging his smaller companion behind him, twisting around another corner. "They won't even notice, I promise. I got Demyx to entertain the masses."

Sure enough, Roxas could hear the high, clear voice of Demyx calling "Are you ready to rock?!" over the heads of the crowd, and the faint start of rebellious sitar music.

"Karaoke?" Roxas muttered. That would be something Demyx would do to entertain the absolute masses of people from Twilight Town at a wedding. He would have to thank the melodious nocturne later.

But Axel still hadn't told him where exactly he was dragging him. "Axel, knock it off. Where are you taking me?" He growled, trying to stop. But Axel was a lot taller and apparently had more brute strength than the smaller boy.

"No questions!" Axel slipped out to his new husband, "Just... c'mon, Roxas!" The redhead was exuberant, bouncing from foot to foot.

Roxas rolled his eyes, and let Axel drag him by the hand in the general direction of the clock tower. Roxas gasped when he realized where they were going. "A-axel, we can't right now! If we get back and we smell like... well, not so clean, everyone will notice!"

Rolling his eyes, the flurry of the dancing flames stopped, but he didn't drop Roxas's hand. "Just because that was the first place we did it doesn't mean I'm going to get all sentimental and want to do it there again. This is different, okay?" Axel rasped, exasperated.

He didn't believe Axel, but Roxas sighed and gave a quick nod. Axel turned like he was going to continue, but then stopped. "This'll be faster." He said, and he hoised Roxas over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and kept moving.

"H-hey! Put me down!" Roxas cried, but Axel made no move to put him down.

"Just shuddup and enjoy the ride, Roxy." It was a good thing they had decided to get married in casual wear. Axel would have destroyed a suit anyways, and Roxas could never keep anything clean.

As they reached the front of the tower, Roxas sighed. "Axel, we're not nobodies anymore. How are we supposed to get up there?"

Axel dropped Roxas, who landed in an ungainly sprawl in the dirt.

"I... I hadn't actually thought about that." Axel muttered.

"Baka." Roxas grumbled, getting to his feet and dusting himself off. There was a new rip in his jeans, and his brand new blue polo was dusty.

"Shuddup. I'll think of something, just give me one second..." Axel growled, rubbing his temples.


	2. Destroying Childhood Memories

"So what the heck to you propose to do now, Axel?" Roxas grumbled, looking at the man in the black shirt and black jeans leaning against the tower.

"Oh Roxy, did you think that my planning would be this bad the whole time?" At this Roxas muttered a "yes", but Axel just continued, ignoring the blond, "Of course I know what to do. I just... can't remember."

Roxas snorted, and kicked a bit off grass, his hands in his pockets. "While you think of a way to fix this, genius, I'm going to go sit." He motioned towards a bench, held out his hand to Axel.

"You're not mad, Roxy?" Axel said hopefully.

"'Course not." Axel breathed a sigh of relief.

"I already knew you were an idiot when I married you." Roxas teased, and even though Axel looked offended his still took the blonde's hand and followed him to the bench.

"Hey, this isn't a bad view." Axel grinned, leaning back and putting his arm around Roxas.

His smaller companion settled into his embrace, sighing. "Yeah, I figured you'd pull a stunt like this. Back when I was a kid here, Hayner, Pence and Olette and I couldn't always get up the tower. So we sat here, on this bench."

A smaller animal inside Axel growled a bit with jealousy, and he tightened his arm around the blue-eyed boy. Roxas, who knew just how envious Axel could get, chuckled a bit. "It's much nicer with you here, though."

Sighing with relief, Axel grinned. "Even if I'm an idiot?" he nuzzled Roxas's neck, nipping lightly just below the ear. Roxas groaned.

"If you start that up here, I don't think I can tell you no, Axel."

"Why would you want to stop?" Axel murmured, sliding his hands up Roxas's stomach under the blue polo. "I never liked the color blue on you. Perhaps you should take it off...?"

"Axel, my jeans are blue too."

Axel laughed, an almost chilling sound, but Roxas was suddenly warm from the fire-manipulator's touch. "You'll just have to take those off too, won't you?"

Without realizing it, Axel had practically pushed Roxas onto his back on the bench. and was hovering over him deviously, one hand braced over Roxas's head and the other slipping slowly up the polo. Roxas's hands, however, were struggling to unbutton Axel's shirt as quick as they could and slip under the black cloth. Roxas rolled his eyes as he stripped off Axel's clothes. "We're going to do it here, on this bench that holds so many childhood memories?" Roxas said sarcastically, trying to ignore Axel's **very** distracting hands.

The eyes that had drifted closed when Roxas had brought his hands up to a rather wirilly muscular chest opened thoughtfully, but were still clouded with lust.

"Yes, I'd say we are. You want to voice any complaints? Cuz if you do, we can just do it on the ground near the bench that holds so many childhood memories. You'd prefer that?" Axel growled, fighting his inner urge to just take Roxas here without listening to a word that the blonde said.


	3. Roxas is a Seme?

_Well, this is my first hardcore smut smut. You've been warned._

_Also, I still have a lot to do. Time Flies isn't complete anymore, as I'm still continuing it per request. I also have that other shower scene._

_So far, this story is about 1,500+. I'm going to write a final chapter soon for this, about 500 words. For now, enjoy your smut smut ^-^_

"I'm sure this memory will be even better." Grinning, Roxas murmured, sliding off Axel's shirt. Axel breifly grinned.

"Enough talking." Axel snarled, lowering his head to the blonds stomach and licking and planting kisses down his stomach. Roxas fisted his hands in Axel's hair, panting hard.

"S-shit, Axel." he moaned, arching upwards. Somehow, both of Axel's hands tugged down Roxas's shorts, leaving him in nothing but his (amusingly enough) keyblade boxers.

**(can you tell this is where the smut begins?)**

Axel's breath ghosted over Roxas's erection through the cloth. "D'you want it?" He whispered enticingly, lifting his head so green eyes met blue.

He noticed that Roxas's eyes were clouded with lust, and he was strugging against Axel's hold on his hips.

"I _swear_ if you don't fucking do something, I'll-" Roxas groaned, pushing on Axel's head.

"Naughty, naughty, potty mouth..." Axel taunted, grinning, "Say you want it."

"Fuck, I **want** it. Damn you." The little blond whined, an odd combination of pleading and cursing. That was what Axel had been waiting for. He practically ripped off the keyblade boxers, pumping his hand down the member and causing Roxas to curse louder.

Axel soon replaced his hand with his mouth, swirling and dipping his tongue until Roxas was reduced to a pile of pleasure.

"Ah.. Axel, I-" he began, cautioning the redhead, "'ho shit, Axel, I'm going to, to... oh!" He finished, eyes wide with a string of curses.

Roxas panted as Axel cleaned them up. Shifting to sit up, Axel made an uncomfortable noise. "Damn my liking of tight jeans..." he bemoaned.

"Then take 'em off." Roxas retorted, his voice low and husky.

"Roxas, fuck, we don't have any lube or anything. I can't do that to you." Axel frowned.

"I don't care. You're not comfortable. If you won't take off your pants, I will." Roxas whispered, sitting up and shoving Axel onto his back. He landed with a huff, the air temporarily knocked out of him. Roxas planted a reassuring kiss on his nose, and unsnapped the buttons on Axel's jeans.

"Well, shit, Roxas." Axel smirked, "I didn't know you were a seme."

"That makes you the uke." Roxas grumbled, pulling off the redhead's jeans and tossing them aside. Leave it to Axel to go commando, Roxas thought. Axel could tell what Roxas was thinking from the look on his face.

"I'm not doubly confining it with underwear, sorry." Axel blushed, looking away. He had always been somewhat modest about this sort of thing, to most people's shock. But Roxas knew exactly what to do just to do to make Axel's eyes roll back in his head and writhe, his modesty lost. He started, and Axel drew a shaky breath, clutching at Roxas's shoulders.

"No need to apologize." Roxas gasped out between bobs of his head. He stopped, letting go of Axel with a pop of his mouth.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Axel breathed out.

"That was just lube, remember?" Roxas chuckled, pulling himself to sit on Axel's hips.

"I had a lack of conscious thoughts for a moment just then, I suppose." Axel casually drawled, pulling himself back together.

Roxas grunted, sliding down on Axel awkwardly. "Ugh. Fuck."

Axel's eyes went wide. "W-whenever you're ready." He murmured, attempting to restrain himself.

"Go."

Axel thrust slowly at first, until Roxas groaned with pleasure and he was certain he wasn't hurting anymore, then frantically until he came with a cry of "Roxas!"

Afterwards, Roxas lay naked on Axel's stomach, still on the bench.

"Fuck, we should get cleaned up and dressed. Somebody could walk by at any second." Roxa said, standing on wobbly legs.

* * *


	4. I Married a Woman

_A/N: ah, btw, they couldn't get into the tower because they lock it at night. Sunset, remember? Yeah, it's night._

_And no, they're not nobodies anymore. I decided to let them have hearts._

* * *

Axel frowned. "And they couldn't have walked by in the 20 minutes we were just doing it? Trust me, they won't come around."

Pulling on his boxers and jeans, Roxas ignored Axel's words. He threw Axel's black jeans and a black button up shirt at the redhead from their place on the ground beside the bench, where they had laid, discarded and slightly dirty.

"They're not going to come around, Roxy. Why can't we just cuddle?"

Snorting, Roxas tugged on his shirt. "You want to cuddle on a bench? Aren't you a little uncomfortable?"

"Now that you mention it," Axel murmured, sitting up and pulling on his jeans, "it is a little bit painful laying here." He watched as Roxas pulled on his shoes, tying them and stretching out. Axel rubbed his back, and winced. He turned around. "Are there marks on my back from this bench?" he pointed at his back.

Roxas briefly looked up from his shoelaces. "Yup." he chuckled, patting Axel on the back. "You have more lines than a piece of paper right now."

Axel shrugged on his shirt, and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. He observed Roxas as the little blond boy tugged on the rest of his clothing, and straightened it out, primly.

"I married a woman." Axel teased, sticking a finger in Roxas's front pocket and pulling him closer to him. Roxas blushed at the close proximity of his husband, and placed his hands on Axel's bare chest.

"Are you going to button up your shirt?"

"Do it for me?" Axel pleaded, meeting eyes with Roxas. Roxas smiled and nodded, and leaned closer so he was kneeling on the ground between Axel's legs. He stretched out long but timid fingers, nimbly buttoning upwards.

"There." He said, brushing out the wrinkles on the plain black shirt. "Good?" He asked, his hands spread wide on Axel's chest. The other's hands, however, that had previously been resting on Roxas's waist, slipped lower and grabbed Roxas's butt, giving it a squeeze.

"Perfect." Axel smiled, and he placed a rushed but innocent kiss on Roxas's forehead.

Mumbling something, but still grinning, Roxas stood and dusted off the knees of his jeans that were now slightly damp from the night air. The sun had set apparently, but neither of them noticed nor cared.

"Well," Roxas started, holding out a hand for Axel to take, "we should head back, shouldn't we?"

"Mmmmnn." Axel took his hand, stretching and hauling himself up off the bench. "But, Roxas, what if they smell the sex on us?" He whispered mischievously.

"Like they didn't already know that we were leaving to do exactly like we just did." Roxas snorted.

Both he and Axel knew of the reputation they had been gathering, at Castle Oblivion and at Twilight Town alike. Everyone mostly knew they couldn't keep their hands off each other for more than a few hours, and they wouldn't be surprised if the two showed back up at their own wedding, slightly rumpled and grinning, smelling heavily like they had done something not-so-innocent.

"Besides, I heard you tell Xigbar to keep people away from the clock tower." Axel's thoughts of getting away with it disappeared, but Roxas was still smiling. "Thank you anyways." Roxas said, swinging his and Axel's hands as they walked back through the streets, this time not rushed.

Axel grinned. "I figured you would like it." He drawled offhandedly, looking away from Roxas.

"Yeah." Roxas smiled and tugged Axel down to peck him on the cheek by his hand, "See? Sometimes your poor planning works out."

"Oh, I think it works out pretty well." Axel laughed.

**END**


End file.
